A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and compositions useful for treating skin conditions. More specifically, the present invention concerns topical skin care compositions that include Rubus fruticosus extract, Argania spinosa kernel oil, Coleus barbatus extract, glycolic acid, and a mixture of caffeine, escin, and algae extract and methods of reducing the appearance of cellulite with such compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Humans are increasingly sensitive regarding their physical appearance. One component of physical appearance is skin texture and tone. Almost all female individuals develop fatty tissue deposits in the subcutaneous tissue layers deep under the skin which extend or project into the skin called cellulite, which manifests in an undesirable dimpled or bumpy appearance or texture of the skin. Numerous therapies for the treatment of cellulite are available, but empirical evidence for the efficacy of these strategies is limited (Khan 2010).
Therefore, new and effective treatments are needed.